Here
by ForeverAnimagus
Summary: A slightly hopeless description of some characters and their personal space. Vague House of Hades spoilers.


**All rights belong to the head troll (aka Rick Riordan). A characters and plot lines are his. I will not be making any money from this.**

**This includes vague spoilers to House of Hades. Technically HoH FanFiction.**

* * *

Up here, the world doesn't care, you can sit and wait for the journey to end. Up here, the sky doesn't judge, the stars don't feel you're misplaced. Up here you are where you belong, with the figures tiny ants below your hand, far away. Up here, the winds don't worry, they don't whisper to each other your name. Up here, you're no different to anybody else. You're just the same as them. Up here, the moon doesn't look at you strange, and the sun does not beg you to eat. Up here you can feel at home, with the tortured souls who in the heavens creep.

Through here, where the sea can't be seen, you can somewhat believe that your path isn't lost. Through here, between the trees and and the sands you can feel that you aren't at all alone. Through here, where the winds whisper but the waves soft taunts can't be heard you aren't secluded, you aren't different from those who you've left, you still have a chance to return. Through here, where the trees call and the birds plead for you to escape, you can find hope, you can see the way. Through here, where time is as endless as the ancient sands' patience, you can work on your one way away.

Down here you can forget the pain, drown it in that of the souls calling your name. Down here, you are the only ones left, you can imagine that far is your end, that you are just fine and that it will all be okay. Down here the world is filed with hate and your lungs are filled with despair but you know you've always got them. Down here love is worth a thousand times more than your victory would up there. Down here you can imagine that it's all you will need in your future away. Down here, you need it more than you need life's precious web, knitting its way through a torture endless. Down here, you can imagine a time just like that.

In here you dare hope for the future, you dare look beyond the coming day. In here, you forget your mask and you peek inside your heart's contents. In here you are allowed to to imagine a day where this will all be washed away, and your soul will be whole again. In here you may worry your troubles away, you may fear and may wish for the end. In here, your world is not al-right but you can hope for the day when you see all your troubles lay dead. In here you have no more nee to be brave, your disguise is undone and your demeanour is wrecked.

Over here you can see your role being played and you know that soon your necessity in the team will end. Over here, you can count the days until you can do nothing but watch as the skies get darker and your friends walk up to be slain. Over here, you can practice your game but at the end of the day it is too large for you to play. Over here you're observed by the cursed and forgotten and you wish your days away, practising a delay to your demise in the end. Over here, you can feel truly worthless as the small hours of the night leer and you pray.

Here in the lead you are in charge and your insecurities begin to melt. Here in the lead you find a place to belong and a way to prove you're okay. Here in the lead you can say to yourself you are strong and not reckless or scared. Here in the lead you can hide your faults in the red because you are no longer the only thing on your hands, you are trusted and heard. here in the lead you can find your true self has been changed and you don't see any more in black but in red, and those that haunt you are silenced and wowed by the form to which you have finally merged.

Here you're alone and can show you are scared, you are honest and fake and loving and hurt. Here you can be worthy of their love and hurt. Here your mask can be washed away, you can be reckless and calculating and brave. Here the shadows laugh but you no longer care when the light is as strong and the sun is as strong as the rain. Here is your place, but here you cannot stay.

* * *

**The order of characters is Nico, Leo, Percy+Annabeth, Coach Hedge, Hazel, Frank, everybody. I know it's not very clear, but I tried.**

**Written for the 750 Words challenge at 750words . com.**


End file.
